


Break Them To Pieces

by SleepDeprivedFemale



Series: Legacy [2]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: FarFuture!AU, Gen, Notes, more of a summary than a story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27033637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepDeprivedFemale/pseuds/SleepDeprivedFemale
Summary: The year is 30XX AD, a millenium since Asura was defeated. Death City continues to exist in tranquility, though the 'discovery' of souls by humans and an underground cult worshipping a forgotten old Witch set off a chain of events that almost ends the world, twice.It all starts and ends with a fragmentation.[Please note this is more of a summary/outline than a fully written story]
Relationships: Black Star & Death the Kid, Queerplatonic Death the Kid/Black Star
Series: Legacy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1068914
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Break Them To Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> I am posting this in note format because I've had this idea for so long and I don't think I'll ever get to properly write it. However, I may post some minor scenes that are already written, or more ideas in this AU, so consider subscribing to the series/fic, even if it's marked as complete.

Soul Eater future!AU that is split in two parts and originated from a Hunger Games crossover idea because i am a mess:

# BACKGROUND

## State of the World

The first part takes place about a millenium into the future, i.e. ~ 3000 AD. Humanity has colonised Mars and some of the outer planets of the solar system (think like the shows The Expanse or Altered Carbon) but has not mastered FTL travel. Basically cyberpunk set in the far future with some space travel capabilities. 

Plus humanity recently discovered that souls exist and made some basic devices that allow them to be observed (equivalent to blurry soul perception).

Earth has some sort of failing pseudo-social democratic measures such as UBI, but they are not enough and most people live just above the poverty line. Mars and the rest of the outer planets are a Libertarian Hellhole. Death City fares relatively well despite that, united by a close-knit community of Weapons, Meisters and Witches (plus all the benefits having those abilities can confer). 

There are some hot-topic issues as to whether DWMA graduates should be banned from military service, with pro/against being morals and that DWMA members, due to their abilities, should not participate in conflicts and avoid killing, vs DWMA graduates should be able to do whatever they want from their life after they're done and that a not-insubstantial amount of funding that lets Death City exist in relatively prosperity is because part of the income of its graduates returns to the city (think like what Cuba does with their doctors working abroad). In any case, the efficiency of DWMA graduates in mercenary roles has made the school infamous in mercenary circles, and subsequently to interplanetary conglomerates who are Very Concerned about a potential revolution in one of the many colonised planets/asteroids.

## Fragmentation

The first domino to fall is a catastrophe at R&D plant of an aforementioned interplanetary conglomerate during an outreach program aimed at educational facilities. The exact details of their research are unknown, but the owner company had in the past expressed interest in examining how souls work and investigating 'possibilities to leverage them to increase productivity' or some other corporate speak, i.e. they wanted to use souls as fuel in a process similar to soul eating. However, though they had the equipment to see souls, they could not manipulate them whatsoever. For that physicists and others had come up with theories that soul exists in other dimensions or so, until the company researched soul wavelength patterns or some and found a very peculiar one that seemed to be connected faintly to all souls and may hold the secret to manipulating them:

Suprise suprise, the mysterious Wavelength belonged to the Grim Reaper, aka Kid.

Once the project head realised that the Wavelength belonged to a person and since at that point humanity does not have any proof of aliens or extra dimensional entities (Great Old Ones very much included) they assume Kid is a random human with a peculiar ability. He appears to be a harmless headmaster of a closed-off school in a small city in Nevada Earth.

So they decide to invite Kid to a meeting disguised as 'enriching the classroom with the latest technology and aiding the spirit of innovation in the new students' where various headmasters of schools, universities and academies are invited. The meeting doubles as a way to get to Kid and negotiate to get him to work for the company and manipulate the souls for a handsome salary, or in case he refuses, trap him and go full kidnapping (not ideal, but the company stands to make A LOT of money from this new monopoly and they are a dodgy Cyberpunk Conglomerate, they can cover up a missing headmaster).

You can guess the cause of the catastrophe.

The entire building collapses as three bright halo-like lines make the night turn into day. Survivors are counted on one hand, none of them worked for the Company and all were lucky enough to stand close to the exit. However, part of the trap the company set up caused great damage to Kid (the trap was created through fragments of the Book of Eibon, which is what led to the discovery of souls by humanity in the first place), to the point of causing a **fragmentation**.

Injured, conflicted and very confused, Kid doesn't know what to do with the new fragment. At first he thinks it's like a cut-off limb and that it'll reintegrate with the rest of hissoul.

But no. The fragment assumes a material form (a ball-sized and shaped black blob), and at that point Kid realised he just had a child.

(Oh and I should mention that someone in the far past, Asura's soul disintegrated and reintegrated back to Kid; Asura just grew tired and smaller and gave up. In any case, Kid is the only Great Old One of Order, and Crona was fred, found out they do not age and decided to fuck off and see the world or something)

# Fast Forward ~ 15 Years

## New Grim Reaper On The Block

The fragment is named Death Jr, Junior for short. Their basic form is akin to the late lord Death's in that it's a shadowy mist and does not pass for a human, but unlike Lord Death, Junior's form is humanoid/skeletal like. However, they can disguise their form to look human (very similar to Kid) for a couple of hours a day, and generally prefer long, flowing clothes like dresses or something similar. 

Personality wise, Junior has both a superiority and inferiority complex; they think humans are stupid and weak and it is their responsibility to look after them, but also believe they will never measure up to their dad who manages to be friendly and human-looking with no effort. They are also terribly lonely though they will never admit it, as they are homeschooled and don't interact with people much (That is mostly Kid's fault. On one hand he's trying his best as a dad and makes plenty of time to play around with Junior, looks of positive reinforcement and such, basically all the good parts from when Lord Death raised him; but he is also overbearing and overprotective; part of it is because he fears the company is not done with him and may come after Junior; another is that he is unaware of what parts of him Junior was created from and he deep down fears they may turn out like Asura). 

Because history is a cycle, Kid does not tell Junior anything about the Grim Reapers beyond what he knew as a child (ie they exist to protect souls and preserve order, (and as a result, kill Kishin Eggs); nothing about the previous Grim Reapers, the rift between them and the Witches, how they were created, etc... Still, the relationship between Junior and Kid is positive; like Kid has taken up knitting in his free time and one time, Junior made an ugly scarf that Kid insists on wearing all the time.

## New Arrivals and Old Faces

Enter a new school year and a couple of new characters arriving in Death City:

 **David Thompson** , a descendant of Liz or Patty, a young adult who just finished his History degree and who recently found out he carries Weapon blood after accidentally transforming one day and punching a hall through the stucco. He is travelling to DWMA to meet up with Kid, who is sth like an uncle to the entire Thompson family. He arrives by train, travelling in the same carriage with his partner (Mukta, originally from India, MFA, editor at literary magazine who wants to publish an atlas of supernatural in the Americas), and:

 **Alice**. Young teen girl, black hair, skin pale from lack of sun, blue eyes. Dressed in black and frills. A Witch. Also she and her soul were created from a mummified arachnid remnant of Arachne (ie a tiny soul fragments), obtained and nurtured into her current form over the millenia via a rogue Witch Cult (ie Kishin worshippers but only those at the very top know about the Kishin, Kid and Death) which recently got more funcing by, surprise, surprise, the Interplanetary Conglomerate. Alice was raised at the Compound as a holy child (i.e. you will grow to be an important and powerful Witch but don't ask us to explain how we know that or where you came from) , pampered and taught to perform magic. She was warned to never leave and never, under any circumstance, to travel to Death City, in Nevada.

Guess what Alice is doing on that train.

Alice, being a rebellious and curious little gremlin, sneaked past her guards with magic and boards the train to the one city she knows exists (Death City, i.e. the one place you must absolutely not go because it's dangerous blah blah). There she is a bit lost but notices Junior people-watching from afar, chases them down (Junior adopts their human form because the whole Grim Reaper thing is starting to become a myth/draws too much attention), and the two end up hanging out, with Junior getting more comfortable and curious about her and her being _fascinated_ by the city and Junior. Over the two become close friends, and as time passes Junior/Kid/Kim notice that she is in fact homeless and Kid takes her in Death Manor (though Alice still refuses to tell them about the compound).

Oh and for David, he basically becomes an assistant history teacher at DWMA, and takes afternoon remedial lessons in controlling his weapon form. Because his Weapon form is a bazooka, a single shot from him can decimate an area, but also exhausts his Meister (ie Mukta) to the point of collapse.

Meanwhile, other characters that show up are:

 **Kim Diehl** , whose regeneration magic made her still only look like a middle aged lady. Because of her age, she used to be the Grand Witch for several centuries, and in an unprecedented move, had to step down as she didn't look like she was about to die anytime soon (a Grand Witch is supposed to be a lifetime appointment, to be replaced at death). She now calls herself retired, visits Kid occasionally so the two can grumble like the old folk they are, acts like a Cool Aunt to Junior and the entirety of Witchkind and generally is like a diplomat between the Witches Council and the DWMA (which is a bit of a redundant role as the two have grown increasingly close over the centuries, with Witches studying in the DWMA and Weapons having honorary membership in the Witches Council. (She also decided to take a sabbatical over the last decade or so when she found out about Junior as she's pretty sure Kid's gonna be a goner soon).

 **Black Star** , who at that point looks like a buff grandpa with a long greying beard and all. Junior stumbles upon them after he arrives in Death City after a long, long time. See, Black Star and Kid had a fallout. The details are sparse and neither of them will speak much of it, but the gist of is that the two were very close (Kid is aro/ace here so this would be a queerplatonic relationship) and Black Star had a dojo where he would train generation after generation of warriors, each one finest like the other. The chool's stated purpose is that Black Star would help them surpass God like he had, and achieved immortality as a result. None of them ever did. Though the dojo is still open, current students say that Black Star is an excellent teacher but also very distant, and may have something to do with previous graduates which he treated like his children but ended up passing away of old age in the end. After their deaths, Black Star and Kid fought, and their fight turned ugly, both doing and saying things they regretted all this time, but were also too proud/scared to reconcile. Then Black Star heard that Kid had a child and put 2+2 together about what's probably gonna happen in the near future.

Black Star and Kid's meeting after such a long time is awkward and stilted, but the two end up on talking terms. Black Star doesn't know how to act with Junior so he just shows them Cool Tricks. Junior feels like they're being patronised but nonetheless thinks that Black Star is a Very Cool Human.

 **Eibon** is also implied to exist somewhere in the solar system. As they were close to the late Lord Death, not Kid, Eibon is distant and still a hermit. They and Kid only talk when Kid has a question on sth, but Kid tries to exhaust any other option before communicating with Eibon as he finds their talks uncomfortably distant yet nostalgic.

 **Crona** also shows up, but limited in scope. Their relationship to Kid, Kim and Black Star is ambivalent, as yes they did seal the Kishin for such a long time,but they are still a soul eater and honestly, once they woke up Maka was dead and right now they just want to be alone. Don't have much for them planned in this part.

## Did You Fuck My Dad?!

Also I have a funny scene in mind where Kid accidentally implying he and Kim fucked comes to bite them in the ass

Junior and Alice try to look into Death City's past, and come upon the fact that the Grim Reaper and Witches used to be mortal enemies (which in the era they are in is unthinkable as Death City has become a safe and culturally-important hub of Witchkind). They try to look more into it, but sources about that era, or any that before that (especially any mention of the late Lord Death, Arachne, Eibon etc) are sparse and unreliable.

Case in point they come upon a particularly sensationalist passage that insists that the mysterious reason behind the Witch-Death Alliance was because of a sexual relationship between Death and an unnamed Witch who masqueraded as a student.

The theory is outrageous though, with Junior saying they're pretty sure their dad doesn't like humans that way.

However upon some more digging they find out that Kim is the only Witch still alive from that era. And Kim also let it slip that she was a student at DWMA in the past...

So when all the puzzle pieces come together, Alice starts to write the equivalent of a 3000 AD callout post whereas Junior, on the verge of a nervous breakdown, goes up to Kim like:

&;amp;amp;amp;amp;amp;amp;amp;amp;lt;br /&;amp;amp;amp;amp;amp;amp;amp;amp;gt;

If the above doesn't work, the link is https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xwSsWVVUp0A

## Revelations

In any case, Things Escalate when Alice learns of her true nature as a fragment of Arachne, and that the reason the cult did not want her going to Death City is because it was a servant of Death and that Kid and Junior are in fact, Grim Reapers; a creature she's heard horror stories by her cult; who she's been having nightmares about; who killed her past self and Death will definitely kill her again if he finds out who she truly is

So she tries to run away again only Junior chases her down this time, and they feel devastated as Alice was their first and only friend and Drama Happens.

After that it's a jumble of ideas of maybe Junior and Alice hiding the fact that she's a fragment of Arachne from Kid (with Junior not really knowing who Arachne was), maybe the cult tried to attack them etc

But the endpoint is Alice's secret stops being one, and anyone with any familiarity with ancient history and the occult freaking out because, holy shit, Arachne is back.

However, the revival of Arachne's reputation also makes up other characters (hint hint Junior and David) to look into the Academy's past, and go ' _huh, my dad sure loved to wear his cloak and mask all time back in the day_ ' and ' _Asura who?_ '

But! After some struggling and A Lot Of Plot and Revelations About The Nature Of Great Old Ones That Have Junior Shooketh, Kid goes ' _Alice is not Arachne and will never be, she is her own person who is innocent of any crimes Arachne may have committed, A fragment of a soul will not necessarily resemble it's origin, no I will not elaborate_ ' to the occult public, and privately to Alice goes _'Fuck it, i'm your dad now, you are permanently moving to Death's Manor with Junior and catching up with your classes young lady_ '

Eibon also definitely shows up at some point and he, not knowing much about Alice but being infinitely familiar with Arachne, is in favor of 'destroying the fragment'

Until they realise they are in fact dealing with a traumatised teenager, and that they almost let their past haunt them with nearly disastrous results again

## A Happy Ending?

And the above all makes you think there's gonna be a happy ending.

Until Arachne's cult and Conglomerate unleash their final plan in Case All Else Failed: Kidnap the Werewolf Free, steal his eye, find a way to manipulate Spatial Magic and trap the Grim Reaper in Death City while Junior and Alice are outside and are being hunted down.

The above happens, and during the final confrontation, the head of the cult (some random fucking dude, i dont know) goes up to Kid and tries to gloat, but Kid gloats back, pointing to his Lines of Sanzu (Junior figured out how to connect one, then two of them, but dont know what will happen when they connect all three) and goes _'i'm not the one you dumbfucks should be worried about'._

And the head of the cult goes _'Exactly'_

Turns out the Cult/Conglomerate Alliance also have Maaba’s second eye, underathed from her entombed corpse, and use it to trap Junior, the same time Alice is captured and her blood is used to fuel a magic circle of gigantic proportions. If complete, the ritual will destroy Kid completely, and will cause Junior to go comatose, leaving the Grim Reaper's power and Madness of Order at the disposal of the cult/conglomerate.

Junior breaks the magic circle and fuck up everyone’s plans by shattering themselves.

Many things go wrong, including but not limited to Kid completely losing it and initiating doomsday.

Because the World Ending is a Bad Thing, Kim, Black Star, Crona, Alice and David have to find a way to stop Kid. Reasoning wont work.

Crona is about to do their Asura encore, ie impale Kid, try to get into his soul and seal him from the inside out, when Alice has an idea that she claims could bring him back to sanity and maybe even rescue junior???? She's crying at this point so it’s hard to make out what she's trying to say, but Crona holds off as they would like not to spend another eternity with a mad Grim Reaper.

For her ritual, Alice uses David's blood with hers and Black Star's, channel's Kim's power, has Crona defend them from any incoming attacks, and creates a Seal; What a seal does is basically place Kid in a sort of suspended animation , and as time passes, ease their grief, like the World's slowest Prozac. However, Kid is very much not happy as that, so Alice warns David and Black Star that since their blood is used to hold the seal (David's because of his connection to Liz and Patty, self-explanatory for Black Star), Kid, or rather, the Great Old One of Order, will try to break it, and since They are currently dreaming, they will attempt to make them break it via their dreams.

David is freaking out, but also wonders what will happen when he dies because unlike Alice and Black Star he is human and will only live to like, 90 or something. Alice says that the curse will be passed down to any descendants, David is confused about what will happen since he doesn't want to have kids, Alice says that it will pass down to the rest of his family, and will not be limited by blood; any adopted children will also carry the curse, so there's no getting out of this.

Around them, the world is scarred and post-apocalyptic, but still hanging on to life.

# Fast Forward A Couple of Centuries

This is where the Hunger Games Crossover comes in and it is as bad as it sounds but it came to me in a dream and I never grew past my emo teen phase.

## Having A Bad Dream

The story starts off with teenage Commander Paylor, aka Victoria Thompson. She is part of the Thompson family who have weird superstition about dreams and only sleeping ina room where someone is awake next to them. Because life in the districts sucks and her brother just died in the Games, Victoria is a ball of anger and deliberately goes against that tradition just because. She dreams of an underground coffin, chains slithering around it, sleepwalks and wakes up bleeding out from her wrists. She survives, barely, and decides to take part in the Games and kill every single one of those rich District Tributes.

## Waking Up From The Dream

Kid wakes up with a fuzzy memory of the past. He had no idea why and how he was unconscious, or for how long he had done so. He remembers leading the DWMA for a couple of hundred years, and that things were going fairly ok, but little else (he has completely lost his memory of the last 15 years and anything about Junior but he doesn't realise it). There's an old ratty scarf around his neck that feels like it's fused to the skin and that he refuses to take off. He tries to go to Death City but finds a small crater where the city should be (in actuality City exists in extra-dimensional space, thanks to Kim using what remained of the magic in Maaba's eyes to create a locked down safe haven). Yet, through fate and chance he ends up stepping on some toes and gets put on as a tribute at the games.

He recognises the surname Thompson and his next goal is to save her and as many more kids from that hellish deathmatch.

 **Plot** happens in the lead up to the Games (Kid's Capitol Escort has ties to a mysterious cult that supposedly worships the Grim Reaper and Kid uses him to set up a giant mirror he's gonna use as transport, in a remote untraceable compound). 

Training happens, and Kid feels like he's forgetting something, same thing when the Games start, but he cannot for the life of him remember what. Victoria receives many donations of mysterious origin that will keep her well-fed. The Capitol Escort comes across Kim (who looks like an old Lady), Alice (who looks almost identical to Arachne) and Black Star (an old hunching dude now), who try to get more information about Kid and are horrified when they found out that he simply lost his memory of the events. 

Crona disguises themselves as a Tribute and keeps an eye on Kid and Victoria (combo of spells from Alice and Soul Protect thanks to their Witch heritage). 

During this whole thing Kid also finds himself not acting like himself; sometimes he feels grumpy or gets a weird inferiority/superiority complex.

## The Games

It takes three days, but finally, all the living Tributes meet up at the centre of the Arena, Kid just upends the whole ground like uprooting a tree and transports them all through a mirror and into the supposedly safe compound.

## Revelations 2.0

Except instead of solely having the Escort, there's Kim, Black Star and Alice. Kid is very confused, thinks Arachne has come back, the two sides end up shouting at each other. Meanwhile, the head of the cult grabs Victoria, says 'it's time for the dreamer to wake' and slits her throat.

Victoria does not die because Kim gets to her just in time. However, she has shed enough blood to undo the seal holding back Kid's memories and they all come flooding back.

Apocalypse 2: Electric Boogaloo is about to happen baby, except not really as Alice activates the second part of the seal; it's secon function was sort of like an amplifier for ownership of different bots of the Grim Reaper's soul, with the hope that she can get Junior back by making their fragments resonate with each other and reunite. To do that, she needs help from Victoria and the power of friendship (workshopping it) but they succeed, Junior is back, Kid is crying, they're all crying, Victoria adopts a second identity as Paylor and ends up toppling the capitor regime a decade later.

**THE END?**

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Currently swamped as always, but there's gonna be a new Spider's Skull chapter within the next week or so. (And it only took a year! :'^) )


End file.
